Forgiveness
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Jimmy is waiting for the Winchesters when he gets an unexpected visitor. - AU. Part of the Demon!Jimmy verse. Written for kissbingo on LJ.


**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Prompt:** Kiss prompt - WILD CARD (body: forehead)  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating:** T+  
**Warnings:** Violence, language, lots of angst  
**Summary:** Jimmy is waiting for the Winchesters when he gets an unexpected visitor. _(Demon!Jimmy and Castiel.)_

Waiting was something he hated. Jimmy never used to be so impatient when he was human. He only assumed this changed during his time in Hell. He was sitting on the couch in the motel room Dean told him to wait in and frankly, it was the most boring thing ever. He wanted to get up and go find something to do, but then they'd show up. That's just how lucky he was.

Eyeing the TV, he almost got up to turn it on. Then again, he was sure there would be crap on TV since it was late night. He let out a huff and leaned back into the lumpy couch lazily, deciding if they weren't there shortly he was taking a walk.

A sudden whoosh of wind in the room made him glance up. In the middle of the room stood a man, who looked similar to him. Dark unruly hair, stubble across his jaw, and blue eyes like water. He even had on a suit and tie with a trench coat. The same clothing Jimmy used to own, before he burned them.

His eyes went wide as he looked over the man, a lump growing in his throat. "Who…" Something about the sight of him made Jimmy's skin crawl. Like this was someone important. "You!" he grumbled, jumping up from his spot on the couch.

The man held out a hand calmly. "Please. I'm only here to deliver a message." His tone was just as calm as his actions, but Jimmy knew the voice. He'd know it anywhere. This was the man…no, angel that he despised so much.

"What's your message then, Castiel?" Jimmy spat.

Castiel put his hand back down at his side and said, "Dean and Sam were held up. I'm supposed to—"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying. Jimmy couldn't bear to look at him. Just by standing there the angel mocked every decision that he'd made up to this point. Interrupting him, Jimmy shouted, "How dare you! It wasn't bad enough that you fucked my life up and you had to go and do that!"

He went to say something, but Jimmy went on in his fit of rage and crossed the few steps to get in the angel's face. Some demons might pin him as suicidal for his acts, but Jimmy couldn't care less. He was too blinding by his anger. "You ruined everything I had. All of it, gone! And then you did this." Jimmy scoffed and looked at the ground for a moment. "And they say I'm pitiful…"

"He gave his permission. I didn't have any other options after you shut me out," Castiel said, raising his voice slightly.

"Damn right I shut your angelic ass out!" His voice was almost at a decibel below screaming. "They died. And you weren't there!" Jimmy clenched his fists and swung at Castiel a few times. The punches hurt him more than they probably hurt Castiel, but he didn't care. Caring was long gone.

Castiel took the hits, moving back a little but staying still. Finally feeling the pain overcome his hands, Jimmy looked down and saw his knuckles were bleeding and past inflamed. His lower lip shook and his breathe came out broken and shaky.

Finally giving up and the rage drifting off, Jimmy dropped down to his knees. Even if his wife and daughter were alive and well, his brother… He was gone. A vessel now for the angel that he had first said yes to. Bowing his head, he could feel the rest of his emotions cracking. Jimmy wasn't sure if demons cried, but…he was. And he couldn't help it. The warm tears dropped down his face and onto the floor, leaving little spots until they sunk into the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Steven. This is all my fault," Jimmy mumbled.

He looked up for a moment to see Castiel kneeling down in front of him. "Your brother isn't angry. You're forgiven. By both me and him." His hand went to Jimmy's shoulder and he leaned in, kissing his forehead.

For a moment, Jimmy thought the angel was going to smite him. That everything would finally be over and done with. But instead, he got forgiveness. He swallowed and nodded, pulling himself together as best as he could and got to his feet. "T-thank you…"

Another whoosh of wind and Castiel was gone, right before his eyes. Jimmy looked around for a moment, wiping his eyes and taking in a calm breath. "Angels," he sighed, shaking his head before making his way into the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands.


End file.
